Makorra Noir (One-Shot)
by CuteCat213
Summary: Master thief Korra steals more for the chase with the lead detective on her case than the gems and jewels (not that'd she'd complain) that find their way into her hands. She's just pulled off her greatest heist to date: the star sapphire, and all is as it should be. That is, until Detective Mako shows up over an hour late to their latest game... AU, non-bending. Makorra.


Disclaimer: Don't own LoK, just borrowing the characters to play with.

I see the most spiritual place in the city having promenant spiritual figures besides the Avatar.

* * *

The tanned girl sighed and swung her leg back and forth over the edge of the ceiling grate, "Come _on_, Mako. I've got a schedule to keep here."

The target of her thoughts was the one and only Mako Agni, the lead detective on her case. They'd been playing this 'chase me' game for several years now. She always won.

It was fun to see his frustrated face when she slipped through his fingers. Once, for the sake of an undercover investigation into a string of murders, they'd asked for her help, on the terms that they wouldn't pursue her for her crimes during the course of the investigation. Mako had leant her his scarf and they'd gotten quite close. Just the same, the moment Amon had been put in cuffs, she'd left, gone by the time Mako turned to ask if she was okay and thank her for the help.

She'd sent him a beautifully carved statuette of ruby in the shape of a fire ferret, a scarf of imperial jade around it's neck, for christmas. It was an untraceable, but very obvious re-constructed prize from her celebratory 'Amon is gone' heist. Sometimes she wondered if he still had it, wondered if she'd gotten to him, because he'd found a way to stash a present of the schematics for the Triads' treasure trove in one of her own safe-stores.

She often taunted him to 'Just give up your holier than thou soap box and join my side already, you know you love me anyway'. Maybe she had finally gotten to him. The thought made her smile.

Finally the door opened and the criminal's favorite detective entered the scene. He approached the empty glass case, the velvet pillow where once rested the prized star sapphire was upturned and the jewel nowhere in sight. He sighed and began checking for evidence, not that there would be any, given who had taken the gem. Korra never left a trace.

"About time!"

Mako whipped around to see the woman standing before him, "K-Korra?! What are you still doing here?!"

Her face stern like a disapproving mother, she advanced on him, poking him in the chest, "Waiting on you! What did you think I was doing here?"

He watched her warily, "Um, stealing the jewel?"

She scowled, "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? One hour and forty-five minutes, Mako! One hour and forty-five minutes since the alarm went off, and where were you? Not here!"

He was even more confused, "And... that's bad?"

"Yes!" she exploded. The bare-armed girl began pacing back and forth, "I feel like an old married couple, the spark gone from their lives. Where's the excitement, Mako? The romance? You used to chase me over rooftops, daring leaps with the pavement fifty feet below!"

"Uh..."

"Now you're almost two hours late to a scene, cataloging evidence like you have all the time in the world." she stopped before him, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed, "Are you cheating on me?"

"What?!"

"Is there another thief I don't know about? Is she prettier than me? Is she taller?" she gasped, "Don't tell me it's that Sato girl in your division!"

Mako shook his head, "No! Korra, you've got it all wrong!"

She huffed, "Then why are you so late?! What could possibly have been so important that you weren't even worried about catching me?" she stiffened and her hand fell to her sides, "Is it Bolin? Is he okay?"

The detective made calming motions, "No, nothing like that. Bolin is fine."

She went back to scowling, "Then why were you late?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I had to get this." he reached in his pocket and pulled something out, holding it out to her.

Korra blinked at the object placed in her hand, "This can't be what I think it is."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"A betrothal necklace carved from the diamond that crowns the Tui and La statue on Avatar Island?"

"Used to. Used to crown."

Korra squealed and flung herself at him, "Mako, I love you! You committed a crime for me? That's the most romantic thing ever done! I love it! And the answer is yes!"

His arms came up around her and held her close, "There was never another thief, Korra. How could there be? You'd already stolen my heart."

She leaned back a little and looked down, "What's that?"

He followed her gaze and smiled, "Oh, that." he reached inside his coat and showed what had been poking her, "You didn't think I'd get rid of it, did you?" he asked, holding up the small fire ferret statuette.

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. The sudden blaring of sirens broke their embrace and she pulled back first, "Whoops! Looks like it's time to go, I don't think they're too pleased with your little accomplishment. Come on, we have somewhere to be."

Mako smirked, "So long as it's not a prison cell, it's fine by me. Lead the way."

x


End file.
